Generally, a washing machine is a device configured to wash laundry by rotating a rotating tub of a cylindrical shape, which accommodates the laundry and washing water. The washing machine includes a drum washing machine in which a rotating tub is horizontally disposed and configured to raise upward laundry along an inner circumferential surface thereof and drop the laundry downward when the rotating tub is rotated in forward and reverse directions about a horizontal axis, thereby washing the laundry; and a vertical washing machine in which a rotating tub provided with a pulsator therein is vertically arranged and configured to wash laundry using a water stream generated by the pulsator when the rotating tub is rotated in forward and reverse directions about a vertical axis.
The drum washing machine may include a cabinet configured to form an exterior, a cylindrical tub installed inside the cabinet and configured to accommodate washing water, a drum rotatably installed inside the tub and configured to wash laundry, a drive motor disposed in rear of the tub and configured to rotate the drum, and a door installed at a front surface of the cabinet. An opening communicating with the drum is provided at the cabinet, and the door is able to open and close the opening.
Generally, electrical components are disposed inside the cabinet. However, while washing machines having various designs are realized, there is a case in which electrical components disposed inside the cabinet and electrical components disposed at an outside of the cabinet are electrically connected using a wire.